Memoirs of a Geisha: Thank you Nobu-san
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: What if Nobu had tried and had gotten Sayuri's mizuage, not Doctor Crab? Simple One Shot! Also my first go at Memoirs of a Geisha! ENJOY! Nobu/Sayuri!


**Memoirs of a Geisha: Thank you Nobu-san**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the movie or the book, but I must say I liked the book MUCH better. **

**Summary: What if Nobu had tried and had gotten Sayuri's **_**mizuage**_**, not Doctor Crab? Simple One Shot! Also my first go at Memoirs of a Geisha! ENJOY!**

_**Sayuri X Nobu**_

Mameha hurried over towards a young, beautiful geisha in training who was still pretty unknown other than Mameha's little sister. The girl was Sayuri, and Sayuri was almost ready to become Geisha. She was becoming a fine young woman, and everyone knew that there was many yen for her _mizuage _and it made Sayuri wonder. Who would have her? She knew Dr. Crab was trying to get her, and she even heard that Nobu, her dear friend, was trying but there also was a third who she didn't know.

But still, her _mizuage _was becoming the talk of Gion. "Oh Mameha-san," Sayuri said as she hurried towards her older sister. "Is it true that it is almost time for my _mizuage_?"

Mameha nodded her head, as she smiled at her young sister. "Yes Sayuri and it would seem that there are only two people left."

That surprised her, but she smiled at the same. Two more people, and then she would give up this _mizuage _and then she would be a Geisha. The two continue to chat, and Sayuri can't help but hope it isn't Dr. Crab. He was a good man, but not someone who made her feel….special. Who was the other man though? Was it the Baron?

She didn't want to give the Baron her _mizuage _because he was a curl man.

But, only time would tell and Sayuri prayed that it wasn't either the Baron or Dr. Crab. She couldn't help but hope it was the Chairman…

…_. _Her_ mizuage…._

Sayuri was dressed in this beautiful kimono, and she was brought to this simple inn in which her _mizuage _would take place. As she was on her way, her big sister, Mameha was with her and Sayuri looked for her help. "Now, Sayuri, I found out who has won."

"Who Mameha-san?" Sayuri asked nervously. 'Please not the Baron or Dr. Crab.' She thought.

"Nobu-san," Mameha replied simply.

Sayuri didn't feel like her world just shattered a little more. Nobu-san, he had saved her and with that, she owed him. She just smiled, putting on a brave face and soon, she was brought to a much larger room. She had thought Nobu-san had given up on the bet, but she guessed not.

When she entered the room, she found Nobu there, in a robe and she smiled softly at him. "Hello Nobu-san," She said as she bowed slightly and went to lay down.

Nobu was a friend, and he only smiled back slightly. Once Sayuri laid down, Nobu went towards her and he looked down at her, as he slowly opened her dress and she tried to keep herself calm. This was for Nobu, who had paid a lot of money for this. Her thoughts went to the Chairman for a moment, and she wondered if he had tried to get her.

'Most likely not,' a voice within her head said sadly. 'Why would he want a _little girl_?'

It was true, but after this night, Sayuri would be a Geisha and then, she could try to make the Chairman see her.

She felt Nobu's hands and she shifted just a little because then, images of the Baron's hands over her, and his eyes took over her mind but she didn't dare say anything. Nobu had paid a lot to get her.

"Sayuri," Nobu said softly as he met her eyes, him already having her undressed. Or at least, he was working on it. "Are you alright?"

"Do not worry about me, Nobu-san." Sayuri said softly. "You paid a lot for this."

He only nodded, and went onto it, soon having them both fully naked. And you know what happens….

…_. A while later….._

Nobu lay beside Sayuri, staring up at the ceiling and he was panting heavily. Sayuri was panting a little too, but only because Nobu made sure she felt what they did too. She was like this only because Nobu-san wanted her to have a good time. She blushed as she stared at him, well he lay beside her.

"Thank you Nobu-san," Sayuri said as she sat up, and they began to dress. Sayuri felt like this was something special unlike what she felt towards the Baron or Dr. Crab. True, it wasn't as special as her feelings towards the Chairman but she knew, her ending was tied to Nobu-san's just like his was to hers.

Once they were dressed, Nobu brought Sayuri home and then he was gone like the night. Sayuri never got to say good night….

After the WAR

Sayuri paced around the room, shortly after the bath with everyone. It was nice, but it wasn't like she wanted anyone to see her. Nobu had asked to see her, and she had said yes. He talked about how they were tied in so many ways, and he even said that he had taken her _mizuage _and that she should be thankful of him.

She stood shocked, as he left her there. But not after saying, if she were to let the General have his way with her, he could never forgive her and that he would hate her.

Why did she think she should try it? No, she shouldn't because Nobu-san had been nice to her for so many years. In the end she chose….to not sleep with the General. She couldn't bare the thought of losing her dear friend, and in the end, Nobu and Sayuri shared something special and that was that Nobu finally became her _danna_, and it made him happy.

Pumpkin soon told the Chairman what Sayuri had been planning and the Chairman was shocked, yes he did love her, but the way Nobu looked at her made sure he didn't go with his feelings. Ever.

Sayuri had never been happier, finding that she was glad that Nobu had pushed so much to become her _danna_. If he had not, then she would never know true happiness. With the Chairman, he had a wife and children. He couldn't be completely hers.

Nobu on the other hand, had no one and he wanted Sayuri all to himself.

She let him have her, many times over and over again, till they both were happy and sleeping within each other's arms.

Sayuri was happy. Nobu was happy. They also were even happier when Sayuri told him that she was pregnant with his child.

They wedded days later, and Sayuri couldn't think of a better ending. It would have been nice if the Chairman had said he loved her, but she wouldn't trade anything for her Nobu-san, and their son, Nori.

Nori looked much like Nobu-san, but with two arms and he had no scar upon his face. He did though, have Sayuri's eyes. This had made Nobu so happy, to have his son carry his mother's eyes.

When they were older, Sayuri was sad to watch her husband die from an illness that no one could help him with. His last words were to always be happy, to never forget and that he would see her once she joined his side once again. She of course she loved him, and that they were be together again soon.

Weeks later, the Chairman came and told her that he loved her. Sayuri was so shocked, and she was upset. "I loved you since I was a little 9 year old girl! You wait until I was married, and when my husband died? How could you Chairman?" She asked angrily. "Nobu-san is the only man for me and our son needs me! I still cannot believe you Chairman!"

The Chairman left, and Sayuri helped her son with his life, since he worked for the Chairman, who made a promise to Nobu that he would give Nori the job. Sayuri watched and soon, she passed away happy and smiling. She would be joining Nobu again. _Her _Nobu. Thank you Nobu-san….I love you. Sayuri thought before she passed on.

_Thank you Nobu-san…..for everything. _


End file.
